Darkness Rises in a Dragon
by Red Flamed Exorcist
Summary: In this story, Natsu was kidnapped while walking beside Lucy and Happy. The kidnapper came prepared with some sleeping gas and took Natsu to a place he'd never seen before. While kidnapped, Natsu is tortured and raped, however, he also meets his birth parents who help him out. To be honest, I think the most shocking part of the story is that Natsu is a prince. Rated M for rape.
1. Dragonapped

_**Hello, welcome to 'Time of Horror' Enjoy! Remember; Anyone under the age of 18 must not read this, I repeat; Anyone under the age of 18 must not read this.**_

Team Natsu was on the way back to the guild by train. They all we're enjoying themselves, however, one of the team members was not. That member was the one who started team Natsu...Natsu Dragneel.

Natsu was trying his best to contain his lunch as the train moved forward. This was a common sickness for him, in fact, its rare to see him NOT puking his guts out on a moving vehicle. Basically, he was in a torturous state right now.

"Man Natsu, your still having motion sickness even after years of being on vehicles!" Gray teased his long time rival, it was shocking that he used his real name instead of something along the lines of 'Flame Brain' or 'Ash-head'.

"Shut up ice princess..." the sickly boy retorted weakly.

"Gray, please just try and enjoy the ride without teasing Natsu. You know, I really don't like you making fun of my boyfriend and mate." Lucy said. She and Natsu have been going out for about 2 years now and have grown more and more in love each day.

"Fine..." he mumbled.

Finally, they arrived at Magnolia Station.

"FREEDOM!" Natsu exclaimed as he kissed the ground.

"Natsu, how about we go to your house and start packing. You are moving in with me, so why not start now." asked his mate.

"Sure Luce! Wait...do you guys sense the feeling that somethings watching us...?" he asked warily.

"Now that I think about it...I do" Erza said, looking around on alert.

"The weirdest part is, I get the feeling that its looking at only one person..." Gray said.

"Uh...guys? Is that why I feel a pair of eyes looking straight at me..." Natsu said in a cautious voice.

"Maybe, I don't since any eyes on me." His Lucy said

"Same." said the red head.

"Me too." Said the ice mage.

"So...who ever it is, is looking at me...CrEppY!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Yes, that does sound strange." Erza inspected.

"Yeah, I know your strong, however, this person could be strong as well. So I want you to be with someone at all times, as well as Happy because if this person decides to strike you can send him for back-up." Erza said.4

"Good idea! Well, I'm gonna be living with Luce from now on so I shouldn't have to worry about that and Happy is like my son so of course he's going to be with me. Don't worry, if something happens we'll send Happy right away." the pinkette said.

* * *

NaLu and Happy we're on their way home when the unexpected happened.

Gas suddenly filled the area and Natsu instantly fell under the effects cause of his sharp senses followed by Happy then Lucy. At that moment when Lucy fell, the gas stopped and the air cleared revealing 3 passed out mages. A figure walked up to the unconscious Natsu, picked him up, and left.

After a few hours, Happy and Lucy woke up and went to see if Natsu was alright, only to discover him not there. That was when they remember the gas and realized Natsu had been captured by someone and went to the guild for help.

* * *

Natsu had woken up to find himself chained to a wall bare and cuffed. When he tried to use his magic he found out that he couldn't causing fear to rise up a little.

That was when he heard the metal door open and snapped at it with an icy glare.

"Ah, I see your awake now...good. Now we can begin the fun" said a voice, chilling Natsu to the bone.

"Once we're done, you'll be broken and can't be mended after we are through..." the voice continued.

"Say good-bye _'Salamander'_


	2. Prince of Gardania and the Rulers

**_Hello, welcome to the next chapter of, 'Darkness Rises in a Dragon' please be warned that this chapter has rape scenes and must not be read by anyone under the age of 18. Enjoy!_**

Happy flew himself and Lucy to the guild at max speed, crying all the way for his father figure.

When they got to the guild they burst the doors open and started rambling loudly and the only thing they caught was that Natsu was kidnapped. Finally, Erza smacked Lucy upside the head, getting her to stop rambling.

"Now Lucy, tell us what happened slowly." she commanded.

"Okay, so Natsu, Happy, and I we're walking to my house with the last of Natsu's items, that's when the sleeping gas appeared. With Natsu's sharp senses he fell under the affects immediately, then Happy then I. When we came to, Natsu was gone so we came here as fast as we could." she replied even though her sobs may her stutter at a few words.

"ALRIGHT! LISTEN UP, NATSU WAS KIDNAPPED BY SOMEONE WHO IS SMART ENOUGH TO KNOW HOW TO WEAKEN US! SO WHEN WE GO TO RESCUE HIM, BE ON YOUR A-GAME! LETS HEAD OUT!" Erza commanded once more, followed by the cheers of the mages of Fairy Tail.

"So, this person used your senses to their advantage. They must be smart." Gray said to Lucy and Happy.

"WENDY! GAJEEL! USE YOUR SENSES TO FIND NATSU! ALL OTHERS LOOK FOR CLUES!" the red head demanded.

"AYE SIR!" Yelled all guild members.

"Alright Lucy, take us to where this person kidnapped Natsu" Erza demanded.

"Yes ma'm!"

* * *

WITH NATSU

Natsu was starting to worry about what's taking so long for them to plan his torture. Finally, the cell door opened and the same person as before came in, by the way, should I mention it was female...yeah. She came up to Natsu, with a plan she was sure to break him...

"Well Salamander, hope your ready to be broken." She smirked, before walking up to Natsu and straight up kissing him, shocking him.

RAPE SCENE, IF YOU WANT, SKIP

She started to take off his clothes, that's when Natsu's mind clicked into realization. He squirmed and fought to get away from her, only for his efforts to fail. His clothes were ripped from his body, then the woman said, "If you think I'm the one raping you, then your wrong. I just wanted your first kiss, this man," she said as a man came into view, "Is Grant. He is your rapist, enjoy. Oh, before I go...Names Rosella, Rose for short. Remember that name as the one who stole your first kiss." At that, Rosella left the room, leaving a smirking Grant and a terrified Natsu. Grant walked up to Natsu, once in-front of Natsu, started kissing his neck leaving hickeys. Then Grant started stripping his clothes.

Once bare, Grant's erection became aroused at the 10 in. erection Natsu had. He walked up to Natsu, then put him into a position that put Natsu's face right in-front of his dick.

"Suck it." He commanded, "No!" replied the pinkette. Grant slapped Natsu the repeated, "Suck. It.". Natsu then complied, not wanting to get slapped again.

Natsu immediately became grossed out when the man came right in his mouth, "Swallow it, or else I'll slap you once more. Harder." said Natsu's rapist, Natsu obeyed, since his slaps were harder than Erza's.

"Good." said the rapist before putting Natsu back into his original position and lined up with him, Natsu then started to squirm, fighting to break free. Grant, becoming annoyed with him squirming, grabbed a needle and injected something into Natsu. This poison not only caused him to stop moving but was to make any pain he was to feel worse.

Once satisfied, Grant lined up once more, and plunged into Natsu, causing him to let out a blood-curdling scream.

After a while, Grant left the room leaving Natsu in a pool of semen. The pinkette's eyes were dull and looked broken.

END OF RAPE SCENE

Every day for a whole month, Grant came in to rape and torture Natsu while Rosella brought him food and water as to not kill him. That's when a surprise happened...

Rosella came in saying, "Alright, we have a king and queen here who are looking for a slave so we're gonna bring you out, by the way, if they pick you, you'll get out of this hell hole." with that she unlocked his chains yet kept his hands tied with anti-magic cuffs and brought him to the king and queen.

That's when the king and queen gasped, "Natsu, son, is that you!?" exclaimed the king.

"John, check his neck, that scar-like birth mark might be there." the queen said to the king now identified as; John.

John checked and sure enough, the scar was there ***Alright, I made the scar a birth mark instead cause it feels impossible for Natsu to have a scar being how strong he is***

"Its there, Natasha, this is our boy." John said tearing up.

"How could you do this to our baby boy!?" Yelled Natasha.

"Wait, WHAT!?" Natsu, Rosella, and Grant exclaimed.

"Hold on dear, this should help." said his mother handing him a drink, while Rosella took his cuffs off, by orders of his father.

Natsu took the drink and sniffed it, before looking at his mother warily, "Dear, this will help you remember." she said.

With that, Natsu took the drink in one gulp.

 ***Memories in _Italics*_**

 _"Mommy!" 3 year old Natsu said as he came in the throne room._

 _"Yes dear?" his mother, Natasha, asked._

 _"When is papa coming home?" asked the toddler._

 _"Tonight honey. Now, how about lunch in the garden sweetie, come on." replied the mother as she lead him to the pavilion in the garden, surrounded by roses, lilies, and lilacs_

 _"Mmm...this is good mommy! Who made it?" Natsu asked._

 _"I did sweetie, the chefs are on break so I made us lunch while you were playing dear." Natasha replied to her son._

 _By now its night fall._

 _The big palace doors opened_ _revealing King John, father of Natsu._

 _"PAPA PAPA!" Natsu yelled jumping into his fathers arms, "Whoa there! Hows my little dragon?" The father said laughing._

 _"I'm doing great papa! Me and mommy had lunch that she made. We ate in the garden too!" the pinkette toddler exclaimed._

* * *

 _1 YEAR LATER_

 _4 year old Natsu, his mother, and his father we're running out the castle while a dark guild was attacking the castle._

 _"Sweetie!" His mother yelled as Natsu fell from the pieces of brick that littered the castle floor._

 _"Natsu!" His father yelled with the mother as they ran to pick him up. When they did they carried him out as to not have him fall again._

 _Finally they made it out, however, while his mother and father set him down, the crowd separated them and Natsu got lost and ran in the woods where he meets Igneel and starts his life in the forest, till he goes to Fairy Tail._

"M-m-m-om...D-d-da-a-d" Natsu stuttered as his eyes welled with tears, however, at that moment, his team mates bust in to try and save him.

"GUYS!" Natsu exclaimed when he saw them.

"NATSU!" They yelled as Lucy tackled him in a hug, while she hugged him, the others fought against his captors and thought his parents were one of them.

"WAIT! DON'T HURT THEM!" Natsu yelled trying to get to his parents.

"Wha- but they kidnapped you?!" Yelled Gray.

"NO THEY DIDN'T! THOSE ARE MY BIRTH PARENTS!" yelled the pinkette.

"WHAT!?" yelled all his team members.

Then he sighed, "These are my birth parents, here, look in this lacrama. This will show you my memories with them."

 ***Same memories as before***

"So, these are your parents. Wait..." Lucy continued, "YOUR A PRINCE!?"

"Yeah." he replied.

"WHAT!?" they once again yelled in unison.

"S-s-so y-yo-ur r-roy-alt-y..." Erza and Gray stuttered.

"Yes, I am the prince of the kingdom of Gardania. Prince Natsu." he said, "They, " he continued, pointing to his parents, "Are the rulers of Gardania."

"Sweetie, how would you like to come home. You could see all your old friends. We checked and all of your old friends along with most of the citizens survived the attack." his mother, Natasha, asked.

"Hm...well~ I do miss the palace, along with all my friends...Sure." Natsu agreed.

"W-what...you can't leave Fairy Tail! We won't be the same without you!" Lucy cried.

"I'm sorry Luce, however, I have my royal duties to my kingdom. My kingdom comes first, Luce. I'm sorry. Oh, I should also mention...I faked my motion sickness just so my enemy's would doubt my strength. Bye!" with that, Natsu climbed in the carriage and his biological family was off to the kingdom of Gardania.

 _ **Hope you liked this story, goodbye!**_


	3. Welcome to Gardania

**_Hello, welcome to the next chapter of, 'Darkness Rises in a Dragon', Enjoy! Oh, by the way...I'm re-naming Team Natsu to Team Erza since Natsu left the guild._**

Team Erza arrived at the guild in tears, when their members saw this they started to question them.

"What happened? Wheres Natsu?" Asked Mira.

"Well...we met Natsu's biological parents and...found out Natsu was the long lost prince of Gardania and...he left Fairy Tail to live in his kingdom...Gardania..." Lucy answered.

"WHAT!?" Shouted the members of Fairy Tail minus Team Erza.

"Natsu's a prince?!"

"He left the guild!?"

"You met his biological parents?!"

"What will happen to the guild without him?!"

"What are we going to do!?"

"NATSU!" The guild cried.

* * *

IN GARDANIA

The carriage arrived at the palace and out stepped the royal family, however, the guards we're most shocked to see the prince after so long.

"Your highness! Your home!" the head guard stuttered

"Yes, I am. You can call me Natsu. The formality is not necessary unless you double cross me." replied the prince.

"Of course Prince Natsu." replied the guards.

"Please, no 'Prince Natsu' or 'Master Natsu' or 'your highness' or even 'your majesty'. Just Natsu. I treat everyone as if they are friends and you all are no exception. So tell everyone in the palace to call me Natsu, just Natsu. The only reason you to not call me that is if their is a major problem that only I could solve. Or, if you become my enemy, then you call me Salamander because i'd use my Dragon Slayer magic on any of you if you purposely hurt one of us, the ruler, or one of your fellow workmen/women. Now begone and tell the palace to just call me Natsu. No formality." Natsu said.

"Of course Natsu." replied the guards, before the scrambled off to tell all the wokers.

"Phew..." the prince sighed.

The prince turned to look at his parents and finally took a good look. His mother had a very light shade of pink hair, done up into a part braid however, behind the braid was a curtain of hair which was held together by three bows, 1 at the top, 1 in the middle, and 1 at the bottom. She was wearing a purple gown with a pink shawl wrapped around her waist and held together by a gold band, also, the shawl was transparent. His father had hair like his, however, his was red instead of pink. He wore a red trench coat along with yellow pants, black boots, and his golden crown. His mother had a gold tiara with sapphires in the gem slots of her crown, his father had rubies and emeralds.

"Son, here's your crown along with your clothes. Please head upstairs to your room, take a left then another left and it's the first door on your right. When done, please come down stairs so we can have dinner." his father, John, said.

"K dad." Natsu said while he slouched then walked to his room.

Natsu put on his clothes, which were not only stylish, but also comfy. He was wearing a blue trench coat with gold trimmings along with black pants and white boots. His crown had jades and white sapphires in the gem slots and fit his head perfectly like his clothes. With his clothes and crown in place, he walked down and took his place at the dinner table only to hear the doorbell. He watched as the butler made his way to the door to answer and came back saying, "Natsu, you have guests from some place called Fairy Tail".

"Let me see them." replied the prince, with that, the butler lead the members in, in the group was; Lucy, Gray, Erza, Happy, Wendy, and Carla.

"Guys!" Natsu exclaimed as he got up from his sitting area and went to great them.

"Natsu!" they cried back, all except one, who was on the verge of tears.

"N-Natsu..." Lucy choked.

"Luce..." Natsu mumbled loud enough for her to hear, with that they exchanged a hug while she said, "I missed you...", he replied with, "I missed you as well...".

"Sweetie, will you introduce us to your friends or will we just sit here not knowing whom they are." His mother joked.

"Ah, yes. Mother, father...met my friends; Gray, Erza, Wendy, Carla, and Happy. This is my girlfriend and mate; Lucy. Oh, father don't worry. I know you said while during the carriage ride here that I must marry a princess, well, Lucy is the princess of Love and Lucky. She also is the daughter of the once wealthy and known Jude Heartfillia whom has passed on." Natsu explained to his parents.

"Well my boy, I will gladly except her into the family. By the way...you really know how to pick them..." his father said, whispering the last part into his son's ear causing his face to become as pink as his mother's hair.

"You know, I can really see where Natsu resembles you most...He's got a mix of your beautiful hair colors making one equally beautiful color for Natsu." replied the blond girl.

"Thank you. He also received my eyes along with his fathers grin." the queen said.

"Oh, Natsu, son, we have one more blood member joining us." His father said showing the same grin Natsu gave.

"Hm?" Natsu replied in curiosity.

"Oh, honey, don't tell me you forgot about your little sister! You loved her to pieces." the pink haired woman giggled, while saying that, a girl with the same color hair as Natsu walked into the room. Her hair was strait and it reached all the way to her waist line. She wore a beautiful pink dress with gold trimmings. Her eyes were the same color as their fathers, emerald green. She also wore a smile, the same smile as her mother. She had a chest as big as Lucy's and walked gracefully, that is, until she saw Natsu.

"Natsu-ni-san!" The girl cried as she ran at him and hugged him not wanting to let go.

"My baby girl, be easy on him! We just got him back from a horrible tyrant who tried to sell him and had tortured him! Be gentle Nashi!" the father scolded the girl now known as Nashi.

"Sorry papa." Nashi apologized.

"So, Nashi right? Honestly, all memory I had before meeting Igneel is fuzzy so I can't really recall you being in my life. I'm sorry if that offends you in anyway." Natsu apologized to his sister.

"It's alright Natsu-nii. I couldn't expect you to, after all, you we're only 4 when the dark guild attacked and spent most of your child hood somewhere else. I can't expect you to remember me, and though it may hurt me deep inside, I know it wasn't your fault that you, mother, and papa were separated. You made a smart move running for safety, if not, you wouldn't be here today as the man you are now. From what I heard, the men ran into the forest after they attacked but I guess they ran into the forest after you met this 'Igneel' person. By the way, who is Igneel?" asked Nashi.

"Igneel is a dragon who raised me after we we're separated. However, he vanished on July 7th, year 777. My guess was that the Dragon King Festival started and that's why he vanished. Anyways, after he left I was found by the master of Fairy Tail wandering in the city of Magnolia. He introduced me to Fairy Tail and told me that the reason it was called Fairy Tail was because no one knows weather or not fairy's have tail or if they even exist. It was an eternal mystery, an eternal adventure. That was why I joined, not only we're everyone kind and helpful, but the reason it was founded upon. It let me know that joining would keep the adventures going, never stopping." Natsu explained, then went on to explaining all his jobs and experiences he had in Fairy Tail over dinner. How he and Lucy met and how they got together, and more.

All was well, at first...

 _ **Cliffhanger! Hope you enjoyed, see you next time, and make sure to review. I have a few options! By the way, if you say make Natsu fall in love with someone else, I will ignore that review, anyways.**_

 ** _1.) Nalu Christmas story  
_** ** _2.) Nalu Halloween Story  
_** _ **3.) Nalu Thanksgiving story  
**_ _ **4.) Nalu Lemon Story, *Basically a sex story*  
**_ ** _or 5.) Nalu Story, and Natsu is kidnapped again. However, this one will not have his biological parents but Igneel in it., BYE! By the way, this is a CANON story._**


	4. SORRY! Author Note

**THIS STORY IS DISCONTINUED, SORRY!**

 **I DON'T HAVE ANYMORE IDEAS FOR THIS STORY SO I AM PUTTING THIS STORY UP FOR ADOPTION!**


End file.
